


Phan: Casual Domesticity

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Phan
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not ever for naught. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan: Casual Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Late night Phan because I am Phan trash.

“Domesticity is not a burden, nor a problem,” Dan began. “It actually makes things easier.”  
Dan, in his room, was going to lay down the law of the domestic suspicions between him and Phil alone to a camera.  
“Firstly,” he began, counting on his fingers, “it means that you're basically comfortable sharing a lot with each other. For example, Phil has a problem, he is totally comfortable sharing that with me, and vice versa. Secondly,” he held up two fingers, “you become very coordinated. You know most about the other person, regardless of unpredictability. Cue Phil eating baking ingredients. And lastly,” a third and final finger was held up, “it's just plain easy. You don't have to worry about anything. Not even like having a best friend, like having a person in your life that, if they left for too long, you wouldn't be able to function. Then they could come back and you may still have the same habits and the same interests as before. And you could talk about things and buy kilograms of Shreddies without asking, and then make pasta and do PINOF. And we can watch anime in the morning when we wait for each other to wake up and then we'll go into town and look at space jackets and board games.” He rubbed his eyes. He was getting off topic. “Fuck, my point is that domesticity is not just for romance. It's for another person.” He sighed,standing and shutting off the camera and nearly chucking it away.  
“Dan,” Phil said suddenly on the other side of the door, knocking.  
“Mm,” Dan hummed. Phil strode in.  
“Uh, sorry, are you recording?”  
“No, I'm not.”  
“But your camera's set up.” Dan waved it off.  
“I was, it's fine.” He flopped onto his mattress and let out an angsty sigh.  
“Dan, what's wrong?” Phil ended up saying, walking in more and sitting on the bed.  
“A lot of people call us domestic,” Dan said.  
“So?”  
“‘So’?”  
“Well, I mean, if I'm honest, we are a bit domestic.”  
“No, we are truly domestic. Phil, we wait for each other to wake up so we can watch telly in the morning together.”  
“I know. I don't mind it.”  
“We literally are taking care of a Sim that basically looks like our love child!”  
“Dan-”  
“Phil, I swear to God, I am so in love with you.”  
“You- Wait.” Phil pointed to himself. “In love with me? Me, me?” Dan covered his mouth.  
“Did I say that?” he asked. “I'm sorry.”  
“No, it's fine if that's how you are.” Dan groaned and lightly slugged Phil's arm.  
“Why do you have to be so domestic about this?” he whined.  
“I don't know,” Phil said, standing to leave. “Maybe I'm in love with you, too.” The door shut behind him.  
“You- Wait, Phil?” He sat up fully to see Phil in the crack of the door.  
“What?” he said, but it seemed clear underneath his raised palm that he was trying not to laugh a little.  
“You're in love with me?” Dan pointed to himself. “This me?”  
“Uh, I suppose so. Unless there’s another one. Good grief, I don't think I could handle two of you, let alone just you.” Dan glared. “I'm joking, honest!”  
“Phil, say it again,” Dan urged.  
“Say what?”  
“Say you're in love with me!”  
“What, Dan? I've only said it, like, thirty seconds ago.”  
“Please?” Phil shrugged and left the door open, walking away, though secretly he could feel the pressure build up inside him.  
“Phil, I swear, I will chase you up walls!” Dan yelled after, letting a chuckle escape his mouth.  
The domesticity he had previously thought wasn't for love...  
No, yeah, it was for love.


End file.
